Draculaura
Draculaura'is the 1,600-year old daughter of Count Dracula. She is a vegan vampire, meaning she doesn't drink blood or eat meat, and she appears to be hemophobic, going so far as to even avoid the word 'blood'. She is called "Lala" and "Ula D" by her friends. She is voiced by Debi Derryberry in the webisodes. Personality Draculaura is sweet, friendly, and easy to get along with, though she can come off as a bit childish. She was one of Frankie's first friends and in New Ghoul at School helped Frankie realize that she just might fit in. Even though she doesn't seem to care much of what other monsters think of her, Draculaura is much of a trend follower, as well as a "gossip ghoul", following Spectra's blog, the Ghostly Gossip by heart. Draculaura is usually ecstatic and gets distracted easily, making her prone to accidents and mixed information, so she's usually portrayed as a sort of airhead, but ignorance is bliss as Draculaura's happiness rarely fades. She's also shown to be a bit of a flirt, having the most crushes out of the cast. Appearances In the music video for the Monster High Fright Song, there are several character analogues who received creative interpretation by the video crew. The vampire girl is played by Melanie Mah. In the webisodes and specials, Draculaura's voice is provided by Debi Derryberry. In "New Ghoul @ School", Draculaura is Frankie's first friend. She introduces Frankie to Clawdeen, which then results in Frankie's newfound group of buddies. She supports Frankie, even after all her mishaps, and tries to offer advice to her throughout. In "Fright On!", Draculaura feels the tension between Vampires and Werewolves personally. After several misunderstandings, she breaks up with Clawd and feels abandoned by Clawdeen. When Van Hellscream fanned the flames by saying the Werewolves kidnapped her, she found herself locked in big danger. She managed to escape, and made things right with Clawd and Clawdeen. In "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?", Draculaura finds herself with huge expectations about her Sweet 1600th Party. These expectations cause problems with Clawd, who can't seem to live up to them. Physical Appearance Draculaura has pale pink skin, pale purple eyes, and dark black hair with pink streaks. Many of her physical features nod to her vampire heritage, such as pointed ears, fangs,and pale skin that's especially sensitive to the sun. She also has a small pink heart right under her left eye, which is a birthmark. In the webisodes, Draculaura is notably shorter than all her friends, even in heels. In fact, she's the shortest of the main cast, being taller than only a few Backgrounders. Classic Monster Draculaura is the daughter of Dracula. While it was originally presumed that her father was the titular character of Bram Stoker's novel ''Dracula, this is not the case. Draculaura's 'School's Out' diary states that her father was already an ancient vampire "when togas were first coming into fashion", and that the famous Dracula we know of today was a lesser vampire who stole Draculaura's father's identity,and wreaked havoc until he was destroyed, which Draculaura views as a just fate. Draculaura's design nevertheless borrows a great deal from the appearance of Bela Lugosi's as this "impostor" Dracula. [[Wikipedia:Dracula (1931 film)|The Dracula film]], directed by Tod Browning, was released by Universal in 1931. It is based on the stage play of the same name by Hamilton Deane, and John L. Balderston, which in turn is based on [[Wikipedia:Dracula|the novel Dracula by Bram Stoker]]. There was a sequel released in 1936, titled Dracula's Daughter starring Gloria Holden as Countess Marya Zaleska. While Draculaura may not be based directly on the Gloria Holden's character, her character design takes many cues from traditional portrayals of Dracula, and vampire-related characters. Note that her skin is pale, she has visible fangs and dark hair, all the while speaking with a light Romanian/Transylvanian accent. Additionally, the narrator of the famous pre-''Dracula'' vampire story Carmilla is named Laura, a possible influence on Draculaura's own name. Her pointed ears may be a nod to Max Schrek's Count Orlok from [[Wikipedia:Nosferatu|the 1922 film Nosferatu]]. Relationships Family Her 'School's Out' diary reveals that Draculaura is in fact Dracula's adoptive daughter, not biological, and that he took in her and her mother "when no one else would". She also reveals that her father is not the Dracula that Bram Stoker wrote about.Draculaura's 'School's Out' Diary, October 12th Draculaura was born in AD 412''Sweet 1600'' live chat with Draculaura at Stardoll.com as the daughter of a centurion.Ghoul Spirit Something presumably happened to her father, leaving Draculaura and her mother homeless. After some time, the two made their way to the province of Dacia, the modern day Romania, where Draculaura's mother became a housekeeper of Dracula. She and her mother fell subject to a wasting disease (presumably tuberculosis) and her mother, Alina, died because of it. Draculaura's adopted father turned her into a vampire before she could die too, beginning her life as an immortal. One way or another, Draculaura ended up adopted by Dracula and eventually moved with him to the USA. Draculaura and her father live on the same street as Holt Hyde/Jackson Jekyll "in what is either a gigantic mansion or a small castle. I guess you'd have to go with mansion, but only because there isn't a moat and a drawbridge."Holt Hyde's 'Basic' diary, August 1st Draculaura gets along with her father, although she thinks he is very old fashioned, (he bought her Victorian dresses for back-to-school clothes).Draculaura's 'Basic' diary, July 21st Every year he tries to convince her to be a more traditional vampire, including keeping nighttime hours and drinking blood.Draculaura's 'Basic' diary, August 25th In the books, she lives with her parents (her father is leader of the RADs), her grandparents and other relatives. Ghoul Next Door mentions that she has an uncle.In Back and Deader than Ever, in an argument, Lala has a flash back to when her mother dies. This also revels that Draculaura was human once. Friends Draculaura is best friends with Clawdeen Wolf, and the two have accepted Frankie Stein within their group. Draculaura's outgoing nature has earned her many other friends too, including Lagoona Blue, Ghoulia Yelps and Cleo de Nile. Pet Draculaura's pet is named Count Fabulous. She likes to dress him up in pink, coordinated outfits. The only form of insects that Draculaura will let him eat are small insects, like mosquitoes. Romance Draculaura is a romantic-idealist who places a lot of value in finding the right one and maintaining a relationship that is 'perfect'. Currently, she has found her perfect partner in Clawd Wolf, a kind, athletic, smart, and loyal werewolf who also happens to be her best friend's brother. The two of them have experienced several ups and downs, such as when Clawd was convinced by his werewolf pals that a vampire was a bad partner choice in "Fright On!" and when another vampire out for Draculaura's heart hypnotized her into loving him in "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?". Right now, their relationship enjoys a steady calm and Clawd helps Draculaura appreciate the more practical sides of a relationship. Prior to her dating Clawd, Draculaura has had interest in many guys. In the webisode "The Hot Boy", she forms a crush on Heath Burns and is also seen dancing with him at the Justin Biter concert in "New Ghoul @ School", but is over him by the episode "Fur Will Fly", calling him "conceited". However, he later "wears her down" about going to the Spirit Rally Dance with him in "Why We Fright"; she chooses not to go with him after he mocks her in the next webisode. She was also attracted to a mysterious student known as "The Perfect Guy" in the webisode "Horrorscope". His face is never seen, and he seems to have been a character exclusive to that one episode. She also dated Valentine in the past. In her diary, she had a crush on Jackson Jekyll, which seemed to be reciprocated. However, nothing came of this relationship due to Jackson forgetting all of their plans for evening dates.Draculaura's 'School's Out' diary She also dated a vampire named Valentine a few years back, prior to her time in Monster High, as seen in "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?". Books In the ''Monster High'' book series, Draculaura is often called Lala by her friends, while Draculaura is her RAD (Regular Attribute Dodgers) name. She is described as often having make-up smears and smudges, because she can't see her reflection, and is often wearing cashmere and spending her time in the steam room because she is always cold due to having no pulse. She has pale skin, pink highlighted hair (which matches her makeup and outfits), and fangs. Draculaura is a vegan in both the books and the webisodes. At one point she was complaining to Blue (Lagoona) that there was a lack of vegan options in the cafeteria, and about her having to consume iron supplements. She also complained that Clawdeen had burger breath. According to her, Melody's family rented their house from Lala's grandparents. In The Ghoul Next Door , she takes part in the documentary of the same name. But her part of the documentary is audio only, and pictures were put in her place, due to her not showing up on film. In Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way, she is sent out to her grandparents' house, much to her dismay. However, she shows up at Clawdeen's hideout with her father's permission, where she develops a crush on Clawd and even convinces him to let her give him a mohawk. She is present at Clawdeen's party, where she flaunts her RAD status. Back and Deader Than Ever features Draculaura as the central character. Her chapters have her fighting against her father's plan to establish a RAD-only school. Dolls Basic Draculaura.jpg|'Basic' Draculaura Doll Draculaura-monster-high-19949892-256-528.png|'Basic' Draculaura Art ula d.jpg|Draculaura in the webisodes *'''Line: 'Basic' *'Release:' July 2010 *'Assortment number:' N2851 *'Model number:' N5946 :Draculaura wears a pink vest with two white buttons over a dark shirt with fishnet sleeves ending in white frills. Her white jabot collar is adorned with a pink flower jewel. Below waist level, Draculaura dresses in a short, white, frilly skirt with black lace underneath. She sports black fishnet tights matching her shirt, which at knee height becomes covered by her pink boots. Her boots are marked at the top with grey hearts, feauture black shoelaces and at the bottom are wind up in black ribbons. Her soles and heels are grey again. Draculaura accessorizes with white safety pin earrings. Her hair is in two pigtails. :The doll comes with a black and pink umbrella with a grey skull on top and a black bat at the handle, a Count Fabulous figurine, a real-life sized pink brush, a pink doll stand and a diary. Dead Tired Dracu2.jpg|''Dead Tired'' Jewelry Box Coffin playset Fashion Emergency - Draculaura and coffin.jpg|''Dead Tired'' Jewelry Box Coffin in the webisodes *'Line:' Dead Tired *'Release:' November 2010 *'Assortment number:' None *'Model number:' T8006 :The Jewelry Box Coffin is a black coffin with pink stylized heart and bow decorations. Inside are a pink bow-shaped pillow, a pillow partially white with pink hearts and partially pink with black diagonal lines, and a white curtain with pink hearts. There's a white heart-shaped tray that can be attached to the side of the coffin and the inside of the lid features a pop-down "TV" set. On one side of the coffin's lid is a holder from which Count Fabulous can hang. :The Jewelry Box Coffin comes with a lot of doll-sized accessories: pitcher, cup, saucer, journal and pen. The bed also comes with a real-life sized pink bat ring. :Draculaura's Dead Tired doll is sold separately. Monster-High-Dead-Tired-Draculaura-Doll-620x620.jpg|''Dead Tired'' Draculaura doll 6019495601 e2028fd8a4.jpg|''Dead Tired'' Draculaura art 6.JPG|''Dead Tired'' Draculaura in the webisodes *'Line:' Dead Tired *'Release:' June 2011 *'Assortment number:' V7972 *'Model number:' V7976 :For her sleep-time look, Draculaura wears a a pink blouse with white polka-dots and matching pants. The rest of her shirt has a lighter shade of pink with black bow on a white collar. Her pants have the lighter shade of pink belt with a bow. Her slippers have pink fuzzy, heart shaped, bat with black wings. She also has a pink eye mask with white polka dots. Her hair is in two high pigtails. :The doll comes with a doll-sized DVD case, a real-life sized pink brush and a pink doll stand. 7029443731_e9b37897ec.jpg|Dead Tired *'Line:' Dead Tired *'Release:' ??? *'Assortment number:' X4514 *'Model number:' X4515 :For her second Dead Tired release, she wears a pink sleeping gown with white edging along the chest and black polka dots. She has a matching sleeping mask and bright pink Skullete slippers. Her hair is tied back into a ponytail. :She comes with a tub of "I-scream", and a brush and stand. Gloom Beach draculauragloom.JPG|''Gloom Beach'' Draculaura doll DraculauraatGloomBeach.jpg|''Gloom Beach'' Draculaura art *'Line:' Gloom Beach *'Release:' December 2010; July 2011 *'Assortment number:' T7987; None *'Model number:' T7993; None :Draculaura wears a black one-piece bathing suit with yellow-dotted pink straps and pink hearts lined up vertically. Along the top is a line of white frills, and on the bathing suit's chests rests a pale pink bow. The lower part of the suit is yellow with pink dots, as well as pink frills running from one hip to the other along the back. Another pink bow decorates the surve of Draculaura's back. She finishes the look with a yellow waist wrap with pink dots, pink sunglasses, yellow bow-shaped earrings, and black sandals with mirrored pink, and yellow straps. Her hair is down; waist length. :The doll comes with a doll-sized bottle of SPF 500 sun-scream, a real-life sized black brush, a black doll stand, and a semi-real-life sized card addressed to Lagoona. :Draculaura's Gloom Beach doll has been released twice. Once as a single and once as a part of a 5-pack with Gloom Beach versions of Clawdeen Wolf, Frankie Stein, Cleo de Nile, and Ghoulia Yelps; the latter of which is exclusive to the 5-pack. The 5-pack version of Draculaura lacks the card and brush. Dawn of the Dance Dawn of the Dance - Draculaura stockphoto.jpg|''Dawn of the Dance'' Draculaura doll Picture 414.png|''Dawn of the Dance'' Draculaura in the webisodes *'Line:' Dawn of the Dance *'Release:' July 2011 *'Assortment number:' None *'Model number:' V7967 :Draculaura wears a pink and white velvet, strapless dress with pink ruffles at the top with additonal white ruffles below. She wears a pink shawl around her elbows, which is tied in a bow behind her back. Her accessories include a white loose collar with pink jewel, a white heart-shaped top hat with a silver band and bow and a white veil, pink heart-themed earrings, and white loose manchettes with pink jewels. Her shoes are black with pink heart shaped inverted heels, and pink soles. Her hair is tied in one ponytail down at the side. :The doll comes with a pink purse in the shape of a bow, a real-life sized black brush and a black doll stand. Published on the back of her box is a diary excerpt. :Draculaura's Dawn of the Dance doll has been released exclusively as part of a 3-pack featuring the Dawn of the Dance versions of Clawdeen Wolf and Frankie Stein. School Clubs School Clubs - Draculaura stockphoto.jpg|''School Clubs'' Draculaura Outfit DraculauraReporter.png|''School Clubs'' Draculaura Art *'Line:' School Clubs *'Release:' October 2011 *'Assortment number:' T7980 *'Model number:' W2553 :The fashion pack includes a light pink skinny striped shirt with puffy sleeves, pink and black suspenders with hot pink puffy capris, and white knee socks with pink newspaper print designs on it. Her shoes are black ankle boots with pink coloring that resembles the look of gaiters and pink heels. She also wears a little pink reporter's hat. :The outfit comes with a black and pink camera, a black roll film, and a club description. School's Out 81TxO0BboqL. AA1500 .jpg|'School's Out' Draculaura doll N.jpg|'School's Out' Draculaura art *'Line:' 'School's Out' *'Release:' July 2011 *'Assortment number:' None *'Model number:' V7961 :Draculaura wears a white balloon sleeved shirt with pink lining at the wrists and a pink bow tied at the collar and below decorated with pink polka dots. She wears a pink ruffled knee length dress while the front is a pink, black and yellow plaid pattern with yellow buttons at the sides. Her hair in two high curled ponytails. She also wears yellow tights with pink polka dots with pink and black striped shoes with yellow button stacked heels. :The doll comes with a pink umbrella with black cobweb-style decoration and a pink bow on top and a bat-winged heart at the handle, a black coffin-shaped purse with pink heart decoaration, a diary, a real-life sized pink brush and a pink doll stand. :The doll was only sold in a 2-pack with the 'School's Out' Clawd Wolf doll. Killer Style 114993001 A M.jpg|'Killer Style' Draculaura doll Day at the maul single draculaura by shaibrooklyn-d4fdss6.png|'Killer Style' Draculaura art *'Line:' Killer Style *'Release:' June 2010 *'Assortment number:' W4138 *'Model number:' W4140 :Draculaura wears a long sleeved white turtleneck under a black short sleeved sweater with red lining and little pink hearts. She wears a two layered frilly pink skirt with black lace beneath each layer while one layer is lighter than the other. She also wears fish-nets tights under black knee-socks. Her shoes are entirely pink with bow ankle straps and wedge heels engraved with hearts. She wears her hair down with her bangs brushed to the side. She finalizes her look with pink bow-decorated skullette earrings hanging down along her cheek. :The doll comes with a Count Fabulous real-life sized keychain, a real-life sized pink brush and a pink doll stand. :A more detailed version of the outfit was released in the Day at the Maul clothing pack. The keychain was also released as part of the Freakey Ring & Mirror series. Day at the Maul 263467 193868493996076 100001187797176 488399 2993906 n.jpg|''Day at the Maul'' Draculaura art Day at the Maul - full stockphoto.jpg|''Day at the Maul'' Draculaura outfit *'Line:' Day at the Maul *'Release:' July 2011 *'Assortment number:' None *'Model number:' V7969 :Draculaura wears a long sleeved white turtleneck under a black short sleeved sweater with red lining and little pink hearts. She wears a two layered frilly pink skirt with black lace beneath each layer while one layer is lighter than the other. She also wears fish-nets tights under black above the knee-socks, which have pink bows on them. Her shoes are pink with bow ankle straps and silver wedge heels engraved with hearts. She wears her hair down with her bangs brushed to the side and a pink heart-shaped barrette to the other side. She finalizes her look with pink bow-decorated white skullette earrings hanging down along her cheek. :The outfit comes with a pink heart-shaped purse with three pink bows down the center, a pink drink and two shopping bags, one of M&H and one of XIII. :The oufit was sold in a pack with clothes and accessories for Frankie Stein and accessories for Clawdeen Wolf. Draculaura's clothes were also released in simplified form as part of the 'Killer Style' line. Go Monster High Team!!! 5900940137_bb0597a7b0.jpg|Draculaura in her fearleading uniform draft_lens18574721module153597455photo_1316887135Draculaura.png *'Line:' Go Monster High Team!!! *'Release:' July 2011 *'Assortment number:' None *'Model number:' V7966 :Draculaura wears the basic fearleading outfit, with long sleeves and pink fishnets underneath the dress. Her hair is shorter, tied back into two buns Sweet 1600 S1600 Draculaura.jpg|''Sweet 1600'' Draculaura doll 390985 309773932372980 171343356216039 1553427 1748406332 n.jpg|''Sweet 1600'' Draculaura art *'Line:' Sweet 1600 *'Release:' December 2011 *'Assortment number:' W9188 *'Model number:' W9189 :Draculaura wears a black, shoulderless party dress with a metallic pink heart and skullette pattern. The flouncy skirt is accentuated with a layer of bows, frills and lace around the bottom. She has a bow-shaped band around her waist. The top is adorned with a lace shawl, which has a black batwinged heart on it, and a netted heart stitched over Draculaura's chest. Her shoes have pink wedge heels that are made to look like cake through the appearance of black frosting dripping down the side. The shoes also are decorated with black bows alongside the ankle straps and batwinged hearts on the tips. She has long, pink earrings stylized to read "sweet" and "1600" and a pink tiara to match that puts her hair into a large poof. Her heart-shaped beauty mark sports the text "1600". :The doll comes with a sparkly fanged lips-shaped purse, a black and pink birthday cake, an extra skirt, a coffin-shaped invitation, a real-life sized black brush, a black doll stand, a code to unlock special content at the website, and a real-life sized pink key to unlock the ''Sweet 1600'' app on iPhone or iPod Touch. Sweet 1600 - Draculaura extra clothes stockphotos.jpg|''Sweet 1600'' Draculaura clothes *'Line:' Sweet 1600 *'Release:' December 2011 *'Assortment number:' W9188 *'Model number:' W9189, W9190, W9191 & W9192 :Each of the main four Sweet 1600 dolls comes with an extra outfit for Draculaura. :Draculaura herself comes with a black skirt with a red and black striped edge and bow. It can be combined with the upper part of Draculaura's party dress, which is a leotard, to form a cocktail dress. :Clawdeen Wolf comes with a dress thematically akin to Draculaura's extra skirt. The upper part consists of a small layer of black at chest height and with white ruffles along the neckline. The sleeves are puffed and in black with white ruffles at the ends. Attached to this is a simple skirt structure in black and red stripes. :Frankie Stein comes with a mainly black dress without sleeves. A pattern of white gems and lines in diamond-shaped formation adorns the black fabric. At chest height is a pink, white and black band with a white bow. :Clawd Wolf comes with a white dress with short puff sleeves. The sleeves' edges are marked with a small black band and a vertical crisscross pattern of black lines decorates the front of the dress. The look is finalized with a pink bow at the neckline. The dress is complemented by a separate gift of Clawd's, which is a pink necklace with the text "Sweet 1600". Sweet 1600 - Roadster stockphoto.jpg|''Sweet 1600'' Roadster Darculaura's car.jpg|Mind Condition - Draculaura's sweet 1600 car *'Line:' Sweet 1600 *'Release:' December 2011 *'Assortment number:' None *'Model number:' X0592 :The Roadster is a black car with pink accents, heart imagery and batwing/cobweb decoration. It has pink seats, black seat belts, a pink steering wheel, a pink GPS, a black dashboard, and pink windscreen. Small pink tailfins are located on the back, and on the front are pink heart-shaped headlights and a pink heart-shaped grille. On top is a pink bat-shaped hood ornament, behind which a pink line stretches over the hood up into a heart just in front of the windscreen. :The Roadster comes without accessories. Skull Shores *'Line:' Skull Shores *'Release:' January 2012 *'Assortment number:' W9180 *'Model number:' X3485 images5353.jpg|Draculaura in her Skull Shores outfit 562379_10150645883722481_225525412480_9680927_1611724211_n.jpg|Draculaura; Skull Shores official art Draculaura wears a one-piece pink and white striped swimsuit with sailor accents including a pink bow tied in the front, a black sparkly translucent wrap with tiny pink umbrellas, beachballs, and suns on it, and pink sandals with anchors for the heels. Accessories include a pair of pink anchor earrings, a pink chain bracelet, and a tiny sailor hat. The doll comes with a glass of tomato juice with a white umbrella, a pink brush, and a map of Skull Shores. Her hair is pulled back into a high ponytail. Coffin Bean Clawdeen and Draculaura.jpg *'Line:' 'Maul Session' *'Release:' ??? *'Assortment number:' None *'Model number:' ??? :A second release of the Coffin Bean playset exclusive to Costco includes an exclusive Draculaura doll. She wears a dress with a pink blouse, a black midesction with three pink straps across it and a black skirt with pink decorations, and her shoes are bright pink heels. Her hair is pulled into a ponytail and kept to the side, and her makeup is bright pink. Ghouls Rule DraculauraGhoulsRule .PNG Clawdeen and Draculaura in Ghouls Rule.jpg *'Line:' Ghouls Rule *'Release:' June 2012 *'Assortment number:' X3712 *'Model number:' X3716 :For Halloween, Draculaura wears a collared dress with corset styled ties across the dip of the collar. The blouse is white and ribbed, with a fishnet undershirt that goes just under the shoulders. Her skirt is made into 3 layers, one translucent and black, the second a sparkly pink, and the third a pale pink. She also wears pink stockings, black translucent shoes, a translucent cape and large, intricate wings that fade from pink to black. Her hair is permed and large, with a only a portion containing her signature pink streaks, and her makeup is made into a spiderweb design. :Her accessories include a bat-like design, a pink trick-or-treat bucket, a small skeleton with two detachable pink bows, and a pink brush and stand. Scarily Ever After Scary Tales 3.jpg Tumblr m3vb3frsFy1rpzf87o2 1280.jpg *'Line:' Scarily Ever After '' *'Release:' July 2012 *'Assortment number:' X4483 *'Model number:' X4484 :Snow Bite wears a ballgown with a green puffy collar that goes around her shoulders and extends into the skirt where it cuts off with a dripping effect to reveal a pink skirt decorated with several Skullete themed apples, which has another black translucent layer under it. Her shoes are black heels decorated with a pink bow, and the heels are made to look like apple stems. She has a large white bow, decorated with pink apples on her waist, and a poison apple hair clip and earrings. Her hair no longer contains her signature pink streaks, rather the pink being on the underside of her raven hair, and her makeup consists of lime green eyeshadow and dark red lipstick. :Her sole accessory is a purse styled to look a poisoned Skullete apple, and she comes with a black brush and stand. Powder Room Package artwork Draculaura.jpg Dracinpack.jpg *'Line:N/A *'''Release: July 2012 *'Assortment number:' N/A *'Model number:' 1092882 :Draculaura wears a black robe decorated with pink bats and slippers that resemble Count Fabulous. Her hair is tied back into several curls. :She comes with a bathtub, a vanity, and a Count Fabulous figurine. Roadster Re-release 7188546448 0f4bbe1e83 z.jpg Tumblr m8t01uODaY1qhh1sa.png *'Line:' N/A *'Release:' ??? *'Assortment number:'??? *'Model number:' ??? :A JC Penny's exclusive re-release of the 1600 Roadster contains an exclusive Draculaura doll. She wears a dress with the same pattern has her Sweet 1600 dress, but in a different style. The dress is slimmer, and contains a translucent fabric along the hem and along the top with a pink bow on her neck. Her hair is flipped up, and she contains the same glasses as her Gloom Beach doll. Classroom ClassroomD.png|''Classroom'' Draculaura *'Line:' Classroom *'Release:' ??? *'Assortment number:' W2556 *'Model number:' W2559 :Draculaura wears a black and pink Victorian dress with her hair down and parted. :Despite being announced with the other Classroom dolls, Draculaura was not released with them and to this day there is no word on a release. It is possible the doll has been cancelled, but such would not be a confirmed fact. Logically, if the doll will be or would have been released, it will or would have come with a locker, a little journal and a pen, and two or so items. Also included will or would be a real-life sized brush, real-life sized stickers, a doll stand, and a survival guide on Drama. Meta Timeline * October 23, 2007: Mattel requests the trademark for Ula D.. * September 8, 2008: Mattel requests the trademark for Draculaura. * February 25, 2010: Mattel requests the trademark for Draculaura in the costume category. * May 5, 2010: The ''Monster High'' website goes live, featuring Draculaura's profile. * May 5, 2010: Draculaura's profile art is revealed. * May 5, 2010: Draculaura makes her animated debut in the ''Higher Deaducation'' commercial. * May 5, 2010: Draculaura makes her webisode debut in "Jaundice Brothers". * Early July, 2010: Draculaura's plushie is released. * Early July, 2010: Draculaura's first doll is released as part of the 'Basic' series. * Early July, 2010: Draculaura makes her diary debut in her 'Basic' diary. * August 29, 2011: Mattel abandons the trademark for Ula D. * September 1, 2010: Draculaura makes her book debut in Monster High. * February 12, 2012: Draculaura makes her 3D-animated debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?". Notes * Cleo de Nile refers to her as a "gossip ghoul". * Her fashion style incorporates several examples of Lolita fashions, a style inspired by Victorian and Rococo designs such as corsets, lace, frills and parasols. * Because she's a vampire her reflection can't be seen. However in some webisodes, some parts of her reflection can be shown in various forms. It's also been mentioned that there's an iCoffin app that allows you to take pictures of vampires.[[Dawn of the Dance diaries|Clawdeen Wolf's Dawn of the Dance diary]] * Draculaura mentioned in "New Ghoul @ School" and "Cyrano de Ghoulia" that her father won't let her date until she's 1700. This didn't stop her from going steady with Clawd Wolf in Volume 2 or dating other boys (Valentine for example) prior. * According to the Monster High website, Draculaura is the president of two MH school clubs: Drama Club and Newspaper Club. * She carries an umbrella when she is in daylight because like most vampires, she will burn in the sun. * The head of Draculaura's animation model was recycled for the short-haired green girl. * Her birthday is on February 14, Valentine's Day. * Early on, Draculaura was supposed to be vegan, a character trait referenced in the ''Higher Deaducation'' commercial and website version of her profile. This was changed into her being vegetarian, which she is said to be in the doll version of her profile, in the webisodes, and in the books. * Draculaura is hemophobic. Because of her fears Draculaura faints when ever she sees, or is reminded of, blood. * In Back And Deader Than Ever, Dracula calls her Laura, which was a name given by her mother. Gallery Webisode gallery Height.jpg|Fearleading; not always the best of times... Draculauramakeup.png|Gee, thanks a lot, Cleo! DraculauraRoses.png Draculaura-Photo-Finish-monster-high-club-14845778-750-419.jpg|Not being able to see your reflection doesn't help in a situtation like this.... Monster High.jpg Pretty Draculaura.JPG|"Oh, great, it's my turn!". gofetch.jpg|Arguing with the boyfriend; all ghouls have this problem... Draculaura meat face.jpg|For a hardcore vegan; this is a nightmare! Queen of the Scammed - ruined photo.jpg|The ghouls' group photo in "Queen of the Scammed"... So much fail. 409.png|Before she got w/ Clawd, Draculaura liked to daydream about him.... a lot.... MH-s2 06s.jpg|This proves she's short... Draclu.png GoodBatFabulous - Draculaura trance.jpg|"Think like a bat....". DraculauraLocker.PNG|Draculaura having trouble putting her "things" in her locker. (Things being clothes, makeup, shoes, etc... Not school stuff....) Draculauraegg1.jpg|Mad Science class w/ Heath... Untitledgggggttt.jpg|Draculaura; looking freaky fab in her Dawn Of The Dance outfit. 123784638274111.png Draculaura with Bat.png Group Hug.png 77667766711.PNG Draculaura Bats.PNG Lorcia.jpg|Draculaura; looking totally adorable in her Dead Tired pajamas. creepoverUladfull1326334478511.jpg TV special gallery 6.jpg|Fang-Tastically Friendly Untitledg.jpg 5.JPG 18.JPG|Fang-tastic! School's out! 431164_253230528087939_146794715398188_596461_2058435084_n.jpg|Draculaura in her first CGI appearance for "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?". Mm.jpg|Imagining her Sweet 1600 birthday party. 3.png|"I have nine full suitcases... and that's just for shoes!". 405px-Do.PNG Draculaura 1200.png 405576_223142684437405_100002250250452_515036_2044085108_n.jpg DraculauraSWR.PNG Sweet 1600 Draculaura.png AmazedDraculaura.jpg BowledOverDraculaura.jpg ClawdandDraculaura.jpg ulafantasy.png Saladbarbackgrounder.png love3.png Draculaura and Frankie.jpg Why do Ghouls Fall in Love (70).jpg Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love Sweet 1600.jpg MonsterHighDraculaura.jpg|"It is the most romantic story ever told!". Why do Ghouls Fall in Love (46).jpg Why do Ghouls Fall in Love (71).jpg DraculauraClawdeenGhouliaFrankie.jpg DraculauraClawdeenSkullShores.jpg 6978713929 f3776b9d5f.jpg DraculauraClawdeenCleo.gif IntheJungle.jpg ScreamingGhouls.jpg Capture-20120417-174449.jpg|"Why do all of the statues on the island look like Frankie?". monster-high-escape-from-skull-shores-draculaura-005.jpg Merchandise gallery MHDLSOC.jpg|School's Out costume MHDLC.jpg|Basic costume 388820_232561760154979_100002034693740_533851_894505799_n.jpg|Skull Shores DraculauraGhoulsRule .PNG|Ghouls Rule Doll Frankie Box - Copy.jpg|Maul Session Draculaura's powder room.jpg|Bathroom set Dead Tired 2.png|2nd Wave of Dead Tired exclusives2.jpg|Dot Dead Gorgous is right! Clawdeen and Draculaura.jpg|At the Coffin Bean w/ Clawdeen. 7188546448_0f4bbe1e83_z.jpg|WOO-HOO! The Roadster! Dracinpack.jpg|Powder Room doll packagepicdraculaura.jpg images.jpg Dot Dead Draculaura and Abbey.jpg|Draculaura and Abbey Dot Dead 14102595.jpg|Scarily Ever After costume 0088302811845 500X500.jpg|Dot Dead Gorgeous costume LalaSweet1600Costume.jpg|Sweet 1600 costume DraculauraGhoulsRuleCostume.jpg|Ghouls Rule costume Ula D GR close up.jpg Miscellaneous gallery Tumblr luh9wzcsER1r416kqo1 500.jpg|SCHOOL SPIRIT! MostLikelyTo....jpg Draculaura HigherDeaducation.jpg|Draculaura: the vegan vampire MH DT Lagoona.png|Draculaura and Lagoona; chillaxing in the Dead Tired advert. Fright-Song-Monster-High-Theme-monster-high-19827783-450-310.jpg|"Eh, Draculaura, stealing my heart....". MH scarysun03.jpg|Scary sun is right! Draculaura.PNG Draculaura 50.jpg Ula.D.png 320810_10150306252982481_225525412480_8369299_655946616_n.jpg Draculaura_FSOutfit.png|Go Team! DraculauraRoadster.png Kind Campaign at Monster High.jpg HeadshotDraculauraSkullShores.jpg Ghouls Rule - DVD cover.jpg 6358671003_eb4c58e102_z.jpg DraculauraandClawdeen.png Draculaura-monster-high-26104077-1172-1755.jpg 6019495601 e2028fd8a4.jpg 5522387122_e4aa3371de_z.jpg 382053 309777525705954 171343356216039 1553443 1955185029 n.jpg SunLovingDraculaura.jpg Lala.jpg|Draculaura's chapter photo for the books 500px-Cakegroup.png|Happy Birthday! 864052_1319568757229_full.jpg Sweet 1600.jpg Scary Tales 3.jpg Scary tales.jpg Frankie-Draculaura-and-Clawdeen-monster-high-26105447-1168-1751.jpg Package artwork Draculaura.jpg 244px-Mh draculaura schools out by mh maria-d3eloj6.jpg|schools out draculaura art tumblr_m8t01uODaY1qhh1sa.png References